This application is based on Patent Application No. 11-120476 filed in Japan, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device provided with a display unit for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen improve processing capabilities is of information processing devices such as personal computers (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) and the like. As a result, enormous amounts of data such as image data can be processed and printed by a PC. Recent years have also seen the popularization of devices which produce image data such as digital cameras, scanners, film scanners and the like. Image data produced by these devices are increasingly stored on recording (storage) media such as smart media(trademark), compact flash(trademark) and the like.
Various modes of handling image data produced by digital cameras are described below. Consider image processing devices capable of self-service printing of images based on image data stored on recording media at locations used by many general users, e.g., on streets, storefronts, and within shops. As an example of the exterior of such an image processing device, consider a table-top game machine provided with a display screen and operation buttons, and further provided with a slot for inserting the recording media.
The user of such an image processing device inserts a recording medium she brings with her into the slot, and the image data are read by the device. After verifying an image displayed on the display screen based on the read data, the user specifies that the image should be printed. The device receives the print instruction, and forms and outputs the image on a sheet of appropriate size.
In the aforesaid image processing device, however, the image displayed on the screen may be seen by a third party. In this instance, it is possible that a user may be reluctant to use the device if a third party has access to the image.
A private room for the installation of the device has been considered as a solution to the aforesaid disadvantage. However, a private room increases the cost of installation, and such an installation is undesirable in public areas since such a room is difficult to monitor.
An object of the present invention is to provide is to eliminate the previously described disadvantages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device which prevents image displayed on a display device from being viewed by a third party.
These and other objects are attained by an image processing device having, a receiving unit for receiving original image data, a memory for storing dummy image data, a display for displaying an image, and a selector for selecting to display an original image on the display based on the original image data or to display a dummy image on the display based on the dummy image data.
The aforesaid objects of the present invention are further attained by an image processing device comprising an image processing device having, a receiving unit for receiving original image data, a generator for generating dummy image data based on the original image data, a display for displaying an image, and a selector for selecting to display an original image on the display based on the original image data or to display a dummy image on the display based on the dummy image data.
The invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.